The Girl Part 2
by MRobitussin
Summary: I had to delete and repost this story because it was having some issue. If you've read it already, don't worry is hasn't changed.
1. Chapter 1

(3 years later)

Riley:

I woke up that morning and stretched, the taste of intoxication still lingering in my mouth. With my eyes still closed, I smile to myself as I curled up wanting to go back to sleep, but the smell of what was next to me got me up.

"God damnit!" I mumbled as I pushed the lazy sack of a guy lying next to me. "Wake up! God damnit Joe, you know if Frank catches you in here he'll flip."

Joe, with his perfectly tanned skin and rippled muscle that complimented his dark brown hair and matching eyes, finally awoke and stretched out, gazing at me. "I thought you didn't care what Frank thought."

I laughed, "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you want to keep your job as his stable man, so get the hell out of here!"

He leaned in to kiss me. "One kiss before I go?"

I sighed in disgust; he was cuter when I was drunk. I kissed him on the forehead. "There, now get out of here before you loose your job!"

That finally put a fire under Joe's butt; he dressed himself and snuck out my balcony before I heard Mom or Frank make any noise. I got up and put on a pair of gray pj boxer shorts and a blue tank top, throwing my white robe over myself and made my way down to the kitchen. As I rounded the corner, I could see the only person in the kitchen was the maid, Dalila.

Dalila, Lila for short, was a very beautiful woman in her mid-forties. She had dull red-hair that had random streaks of gray and silver running all the way through it and pale green eyes. Dalila had worked here long before I arrived and I was surprised how wonderful she could be after having worked…well here.

She smiled at me as I came in. "Joe left without getting any breakfast."

I laughed, "Come on Lila, you really think Frank would invite him in with open arms?"

"He's better then some of the others you've dragged over…"

I took a piece of toast from her and smiled. "Come on Dalila…peace and free love it's what it's all about." I walked out onto the patio, taking a bite of my toast as I did. I sat down on a patio chair and light up a smoke, taking a long drag and thinking about things.

"Yes…yes…free love…that doesn't mean you have to love everyone."

I know Dalila sounded like a mother or some kind of maternal figure, but she really wasn't. Dalila got me, better then my "suppose" to be parents did. Dalila was a lot like me when she was my age, hence why she never got married and never had children. She admits some times she's sad, but she's able to do what she wants, no strings attached. I admired that, but of course, I wouldn't choose to spend my free time cleaning someone else's house, but whatever floats your boat I guess.

I moved here three years ago after my father beat me within an inch of my life; trust me I can't forget it, the scar on the side of my head that I hide with my hair won't let me. My mom, Abby, told me when she left my Dad, Earl that she was going to move to New York and make a better life for us; she would send for me when the time was right. Well after what Earl did, the cops hunted her down and she, basically, had no choice, but to take me into her now perfect life with her new husband, Frank Doss.

Frank was the classic prince charming, tall with bleach blonde hair, golden brown eyes, and a farmer's tan that didn't go away even in the winter. He was the richest man in town. He was a horse breeder and I guess he raised quiet a few champions. He owned numerous archers of land. When it was time for a racer to retire, they would sell them to Frank and Frank would breed them with other champion racers and then train and sell the foals. Everyone in town knew his name and everyone thought he was "peachy-keen." I can't say that I hate the man; I don't know him to hate him. The side he shows to me is a lot different then what he shows to others.

You have to understand that I came here knowing nothing about him and from his reaction with me at first, I'm not sure he knew about me. When I first arrived, he had already set up a room for me with a private balcony, facing the stables, all new furniture and everything completely set up for me. A week later, he bought me my own car, a brand-new Ford pickup, candy apple red and oh god did it sparkle. Maybe because I was so use to Earl being mean to me that it put me off towards Frank, but after a while it seemed like he tried too hard for me to like him. He even tried to act like a father, telling me to be home at certain times and shit like that, but after about a month of it not working, he gave up and just let me do what I wanted, that's way I liked it. Besides, he couldn't understand what I was going through at the time.

Although I was happy to be out of Tulsa, there was someone there I didn't want to leave. His name was Ponyboy; him and his brothers protected me from Earl while I was staying with him. Ponyboy and his beautiful eyes and kind words, I fell for him within moments of being with him. He stood by my side throughout my hospital visit and helped me through physical therapy, supportive and strong for me. But when I went to give him my address and confess my love for him…he told me he didn't return the feelings and that we should just end it. I died inside that day; I didn't think there was a reason to live. I found out then why they calling it "falling in love" because you end up landing and it always hurts…badly. There are no words to describe heartbreak. I came here and felt so out of place and so lost, I honestly thought about killing myself then staying here another moment.

Then I met Joe, Frank's stable boy. He was sweet and funny. I'm not saying I loved him, I honestly don't think I can ever love again. Joe was just a nice guy and someone to talk to. He's the one who filled me in on the parties. I went to my first, not meaning for anything to happen, just to meet new people and hopefully feel better. When they offered me a drink, what can I say? I gave in to per-pressure and I tried it. After a few drinks, I couldn't feel a thing. All my sadness, regret, and pain were gone. I felt like I could fly, it felt so good. And when some guy named Randy started kissing on my neck, that felt so good that I didn't want it to stop, so I didn't let it. I took him back to my place and I really don't think I need to say what happened from there. I know it was stupid of me to drink. I also know that I would be the person people would think would be least likely to drink because my dad was always drunk when he beat me. But…the definition liquid courage is very true when it comes to alcohol.

I realized that's how I could feel good, lots of drinks and someone to hold me. I mean…they wouldn't want me if they didn't love me, right? I loved them too…maybe not like I loved Ponyboy, but I loved the attention and I loved the feeling of being close to someone. That was enough for me and since they didn't ask questions, I didn't give answers. I made sure to stay intoxicated while I was with them, if I started to sober up I would think of Ponyboy and feel horrible. I kept numbers of bottles of alcohol next to my bed to keep my buzz from dying.

During the summer it would be every night, during school just the weekends. Whatever guy sparked my interest, I would take home, most of them multiple times. The rule was that they couldn't sleep there and of course none of them wanted to because Frank is one of those guys who seems so nice, you're afraid to see him get mad. Joe was the only one that ever tried to stay the night and I constantly was chasing him out the window. He was crazy…in and out of bed.

And let's not leave out my mom, Abby, she got pregnant with me and married Earl at a very young age. She was a high school drop out and honestly had nothing, but good looks to go on. She was a blonde hair, blue eye, bombshell, just like me. I was never told how New York changed to Wisconsin or how they met or if she had ever planned on getting me. With Frank's reaction and the angry fight I could hear coming from their room my first night there, I didn't see it "proper" to ask, just let myself wonder. Mom and I were close when I was growing up…hence why it was agonizing for me to see her now. She would spend her days with friends out shopping and told me to go to my room and "play" whenever I was annoying her. She now thought that she was better then everyone and made sure that everyone knew it. It was like the year we spent apart had changed us both completely and I honestly couldn't stand being around her.

I didn't fit in with anyone here. Sure, they loved to party with me and the boys loved to see who could get in bed with me next, but I didn't know or get close to anyone. I drifted through my days with school and parties.

In the middle of my daydreaming, Lila walked up with a thing of letters and a cup of coffee. "You forgot your mail, Riley."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Lila…let me guess, more acceptance letters?"

"You should be proud of yourself, I am. Besides, if you didn't want to get so many why did you apply for so many colleges?"

I picked one up from UCLA and examined it as I laughed. "Didn't you always say variety is the spice of life?" Lila just laughed and walked back inside.

That was the other reason I didn't fit in with anyone here, they couldn't understand how I was able to party every weekend and still manage to be class Valedictorian. I guess it's because when my parents would fight, all I had to hide from it was homework. I always felt like education was important, I liked being able to dictate a conversation and at least seem intellectual. Of course, everyone said it was because of oh-so wonderful Frank, it made me laugh.

I glanced down at the acceptances letters in front of me and picked up the first one because it caught my eye, The University of Tulsa. God why did I ever apply there? I told myself it was because I wondered about Ponyboy's brother Darry and wanted to see how him and their other friends were doing, but I knew I was lying to myself. I also justified it by telling myself they had the best Psychology Department, but I knew that wasn't true. I sat there, twirling the letter between my fingers and found myself actually hoping I had gotten in. I mean, if even I did get in it doesn't mean I _have_ to go there right? It's just an acceptance letter; I shouldn't be so worried about it! I already received plenty of acceptances letters from a lot of wonderful colleges, but for some reason…this was the letter I had been waiting for. It was almost like, am I good enough to go back to the only place I ever called home?

So what if I do go back? It doesn't mean I would see the guys. I means, Ponyboy would already be in college because although we were the same age, he had skipped a grade making him a year ahead of me; he probably got into Harvard or something! And it's not like the guys were going to be poking around the college campus, that wasn't their type of scene. I couldn't just show up on the doorstep, what would I say? Oh hi, sorry I haven't talked to you in three years, thought I'd drop by and say hi? What would they say? What if Ponyboy was there? He made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing more to do with me and so I respected his request and stayed away from him. But even after three years, I still found myself picturing him in my mind and wondering how he was doing. Did he ever wonder about me? Did he miss me? What if he found someone new and she was there, that would be completely awkward and I would have to stop myself from crying on his porch! I couldn't put myself through that! Wait, why am I even thinking of this? I haven't even opened the letter yet to know if I got in; it's not like I'm going to road trip to Tulsa!

I shook my head; waking myself up from a daze I wasn't sure how long I had been in. I looked down at the letter and spoke aloud, "God Riley, it's just a letter, open it for the love of God!"

I obeyed myself and tucked my index finger under the seal and leisurely ripped the paper apart. On the outside I acted indifferent, but inside my head was shrieking. Diligently, I grasped the paper inside and brought it forward into the light, shaking it respectfully to open it. Within reading the first line, my eyes welded up with tears: "Dear Miss Riley Adams: We are pleased to announce you have been accepted into The University of Tulsa…"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter…is a bit confusing

Author's Note: This chapter…is a bit confusing. You'll understand it better later in the story. It's a quickie so that's what I posted it so fast.

Riley:

A week later, The University of Tulsa sweetens the deal; they offered me a partial scholarship. Sitting at the dinner table with Frank and Abby that night, Frank was reading over what they had sent me about my scholarship. The only reason I was still there was because Lila made lasagna that night, plus I wanted to see what they would say about me wanting to go to college.

Frank set down the paper and looked at me. "Well, it sounds good to me." He took a bite of his food and before he finished chewing, spoke with a bit of food spitting out of his mouth as he spoke. "When do they need a check?"

I sat up. "Excuse me?"

"It's a partial scholarship, Riley. They're not paying the whole thing."

I shrugged, sitting back. "I figured I would just get loans…"

"Ridiculous…" Abby said, picking at her food. "If we can afford to send you to college then we should. You want to be a smart lady some day don't you?"

I pushed my plate forward, crossing my arms on the table and laying my head on them. "Doesn't being Valedictorian already make me smart?"

Abby gave me one of her now famous crossed looks. "Young ladies don't sit like that!" I sat up as she continued. "A college education is going to help you in life immensely."

I rolled my eyes; there was her word a day calendar showing. "Yeah, a lot better then popping out a baby right?"

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Frank yelled at me.

I turned my head to him. "Don't talk to someone who is not your daughter that way!"

"Are you saying you don't want my help? I'm willing to pay for any expense you have while in school and you're talking to me like someone your age."

I was quiet for a minute. "Well, what if I want to go to Harvard?"

"Did you get accepted into Harvard?"

I laughed. "I didn't even bother applying, I was testing you. I just don't understand why do you want to help me?"

"Riley, I love you like you're my daughter and I want to help you, why do you have to question anything ever handed to you?" Frank finished the food on his plate then wiped his mouth with his napkin. "The University of Tulsa is a fine school and they're willing to help get you there, you owe it to yourself to get an education." He stood up. "Tomorrow we'll go to the bank and get an account set up that I can put your monthly allowance in, you don't want my help then fine, but I'm offering it to you Riley, no strings attached." Frank nodded to my mom and they both got up and walked away, I scuffed at the fact she couldn't leave the table before he did. I laid my head on the table, trying to think.

"The table isn't your bed Riley…" Lila said as she walked up. "Not a place to be laying your head." She started grabbing plates from the table.

I sat up. "Why is he offering me this? What motives does he have?"

Lila laughed, sitting down next to me. "I understand you haven't had a history of being able to trust people, especially father figures."

"He's not my father!" I snapped at her.

"He's more of a father then your father was." She snapped back. She paused a moment, composing herself. "He wants to help you, don't question it, accept it and use it do get yourself somewhere in life…" She stood up. "You want to clean house for the rest of your life?"

I got up from the table, grabbing some dishes and following her into the kitchen. "You seem happy."

She laughed. "Riley I love you and your family, but no one cleans house because they want to. I have bills to pay just like you. I spent so much of my life acting just like you do, but I didn't have your brains." She grabbed my face and made me look into her eyes. "You're a beautiful and smart woman and that will get you far in this life…sure you need help from someone you aren't fond of to get somewhere, but use it and get yourself out of here. Go somewhere that will make you happy."

I sighed softly, pulling my head away. "I didn't plan on going to The University of Tulsa…that's where it happened."

"He's gone sweetie…there's no reason to worry about him. Besides, he's not going to be crawling around the college campus."

I looked out the kitchen window and sighed again to myself. Lila was right, but we weren't talking about the same person.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I would like to note that the gang is not going to be in this story much

Author's Note: I would like to note that the gang is not going to be in this story much. It's more about Ponyboy and Riley and Ponyboy growing up and separating himself. Sorry, I'll fit in the guys every chance I can.

Ponyboy:

It had been an interesting three years for my family and I. I finally was able to talk Sodapop into getting his GED and he had started taking night classes to study. Darry was still the same, working two jobs and keeping the house together while simultaneously slowly turning himself into an old man before our eyes. Steve was the same old Steve, graduated and started working full-time. Two-bit was the same old Two-bit, I wasn't sure he would ever change.

I graduated at the top of my class and was accepted into the University of Tulsa with a full scholarship; no one was more proud of me then Darry. I got a job my senior year of high school at a local diner as a bus boy and recently moved to waiting tables. The tips were good and after helping with bills, I was able to save up for a car that Steve and Sodapop helped me fix up. It was nothing special, just something to get me from point A to point B.

And yeah, I went on some dates…had a couple of long nights out. I wasn't much of a partier though. Besides, I've seen alcohol hurt two people I cared for; I couldn't bring myself to put anything like that in my body.

Trust me; I had plenty of chances with plenty of different girls. But after the third girl I dated, I was basically labeled "tainted." You see, one of the people hurt by alcohol that I knew was my first girlfriend, Riley. She was elegant, charming, and everything a guy could ever wish for in a girl. But because of a situation, she had to leave and we broke up; it was my choice to, not hers. I did it because I wanted to save us from agony of distances, but instead I made it harder on myself. I replayed that moment in my mind almost every night in my dreams and would scream at myself to stop. I'm not sure what hurt more, doing it or reliving it. Because of this, I could never really connect to a girl. I would compare everything about them to Riley; they weren't as beautiful as her, they weren't as angelic, it all came down to they weren't Riley. Most of the middle-class girls couldn't stand being compared to Riley, but the greaser girls found it a challenge to be the one to make me forget. So yeah, if I needed a female to cling to I could always find one, but I didn't want or love them. I had an angel and I sent her back to heaven.

School and work became my life. I went to school during the day and worked a night, still staying with my brothers to help with bills and save expenses. We all got along together well so why interrupt it? We always had our family, the gang, we were there for each other, and I didn't want or need anything else.

It was my 2nd year in school, making me a sophomore. I had helped out with new student orientation that day and was invited by a friend to come to an after party being held at one of the fraternities. I had debated joining a fraternity to have it to put on a resume, so I didn't think there would be any harm in checking it out.

The whole place was packed to full capacity, there were even people partying out on the lawn. There were bottles, cans, and smoke everywhere. The tiny white house seemed like it was about to break under the pressure of the music and the bounding. I envisioned the cops showing up and hauling everyone off to jail. A part of me said to turn around and head home, but my adventurous side wanted to go in and check out the scene. Darry hates that side of me.

I made my way through the cramped rooms and headed down to the basement. Along the far wall was an entire setup of alcoholic beverages and in the middle of the room were two pool tables with different sets of people playing them. All around the room were tables with large groups of people taking shots and laughing at each other. In the midst of me surveying the scene, my friend Jackson walked up and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Ponyboy!" He said with glee on his face and smell of liquor on his breath.

"Hey Jackson, pretty wild…"

"Oh yeah! The freshmen girls are great, very friendly if you know what I mean." He replied with a wink and nod of his head.

I half laughed. "Yeah, most freshmen girls usually are…"

"Come on, I want to introduce you to some young hot tail."

I sighed in frustration. Jackson was always trying to hook me up with different girls, but most of them were tramps and that wasn't what I was interested in, if I was to want a girl, I wanted something serious. I spent so much time wasting my life trying to find another Riley, I realized now I wouldn't find her in someone else. I blew my chance with her and it was time for me to move on with my life. But I wasn't going to move on to a tramp, I wanted someone I could spend the rest of my life with. I was becoming a man, I had a future ahead of me and I didn't want to blow it on one fling.

I reluctantly followed him, what could it hurt to meet some girls? As we headed to the table, I took the time to glance around at the different people that glittered the table top. There were five chairs, all with a girl sitting on them with a bunch of guys surrounding the girls. As we got closer, I realized that all of them except one were brunettes; the other was a blonde with long bouncing, wavy hair. The girls laughter seem to fill the room, I couldn't hear anything else over them. But I was right; they were all young and dressed in as little as possible. The different colors of tank tops and tube tops became a rainbow in vision. Some were donning short shorts and others mini skirts, but the blonde was wearing a rather tight white tank top and skinny blue jeans. But I did really well this time; I walked up to that table with no hope that it was Riley, first time ever.

"Hello Ladies!" Jackson said, putting his arm around one of the brunettes in a pink tube top and jean short shorts. "I want to introduce all of you to a friend of mine."

The ones facing me waved and the others turned and smiled at me. I want standing behind the blonde, a distance away. Not because I was interested in her, but because Jackson had went to the girl on her left and I was on his right, so that's where I landed. So the blonde girl had to turn her head to see me. As she gracefully whipped her head around, a sea of blonde waves laid in front of me. Before she finally saw my face, I could see a northern-light smile heading to greet me, but once her crystal blue eyes locked with me, the smile and the gleam in her eyes faded into shock; it was Riley!

"Ponyboy?" She said in confusion, staring at me with a glare on her eyes, I swore her eyes were going to turn red at any moment.

"Riley…?" I said slowly. I was stunned! Out of no where, the girl I longed for was sitting in front of me, just as confused as I was. "What are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath and shrugged. "Got a scholarship…" She took a drink of what looked like water and ice. What was I thinking examining it, Riley would never drink!

The music was raging around us and I could barely hear either of us speaking. I wanted to talk to her badly, ask how her life had been, what she was taking here, and the guys! The guys would love to see her! They would flip just as much as I did! And a second chance? Could that be possible? I couldn't ask in this crowd party, I couldn't hear myself breathe, let alone hold a conversation.

I moved in closer to her, "How about we get out of here?"

Her eyes widen and her face turned as cold as an ice burg. Although I saw it all happen in a blink of a eye, to me in went in slow motion. In one movement, Riley wiped around and splashed the entire contents of her drink onto my face, it dripped down my shirt and my arms automatically went up to defend myself.

"What the hell?" I muttered, trying not to yell, but didn't have much of a choice.

"You fucking asshole!" Riley screamed at me, then grabbing her purse, she turned and walked out, the girl Jackson was talking to following, ask what had happened.

Jackson got up, laughing as he chocked out. "What did you say to her?"

I wiped my face off. "She was an old friend, I asked her to go outside with me so we could talk."

Jackson laughed louder. "Guess she doesn't want to talk to you."

I went to reply, but had caught the scent of something on my hand. Hmm…water doesn't have a smell. I brought my hand back to my face and caught the awful aroma of what I knew was vodka, but to me smelled like rubbing alcohol. What was Riley doing drinking vodka?

The next day, I had to keep reminding myself it wasn't a dream. I actually saw Riley Adams and she splashed vodka all over me. God, she hadn't changed at all. She still had perfectly curled, blonde hair and icy blue eyes that sparkled with life, and a body to kill for and legs that could go on forever. I couldn't shake the image of her in my mind. When she first turned her head with a bright smile and even when it faded, she was still the same elegant girl that I remembered. There were only two thoughts on my mind, what made her come back to Tulsa and why was she drinking? I was at work and had completely forgotten about her because of the craziness that work almost always is. I was headed to the bathroom, when I literally ran into Riley again! I was headed for the men's room, she was headed out of the ladies room, neither of us paying attention and running straight into each other, this time I knocked her flat on the ground.  
I froze when I realized it was her, then shook myself and offered my hand, I was at work. "I'm sorry ma'am."  
"It's no big deal..." She said with a laugh then looked at me. "What are you following me?"  
"Umm...I work here?"  
"Oh...sorry..." She started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm, making her turn around. "Let me go..."  
"Riley, can't we just talk?"  
"Oh yeah, at your place...right, I know you've heard the rumors. I'm not like that and just because we have a history doesn't mean you're getting to me."  
"Rumors? I don't know anything about rumors. All I want is to talk to you, see how you're doing."  
She pulled her arm back and held both arms up. "Well how do I look?"  
I couldn't help, but smile playfully. "As gorgeous as ever..."  
"Save it!" She snapped. "I'm fine, you look fine, let's leave it at that ok?"  
"What do you have against me?"  
She stared at me a moment then shook her head, unable to hold back a smile. "You're amazingly stupid Ponyboy...that's all I'm going to say." With that, she turned and walked away, leaving me there dumbfounded.

I didn't get off work until close at 11 that night. I had let Soda borrow my car so I had to walk home. Not a big deal, I needed the exercise. On my way home I always past an empty lot like the one next to our house, but this one was more of the place middle class and socs hung out. The most I ever saw there were a bunch of cars and people getting drunk or high. Not a place I was interested, but as I walked by I noticed a pretty blonde hair girl in short shorts and a tank top, leaning over a car and talking to a group of guys. I knew it was Riley and wanted to at least confront her about how she had been acting.  
I started walking towards her. "Riley?"  
She turned around and smiled, half dazed. "Ponyboy! Hey guys, you know Ponyboy?" She started laughing.  
"Riley, what are you doing here?"  
She smiled. "Just talking to the guys...you know the guys." A tall black hair guy walked up and handed Riley a bottle. "Aww thanks sweetie." She said with a smile and opened the bottle, taking a long drink.  
I shook my head. "What are you drinking?"  
"Hmm..." She glanced at the bottle. "Not sure, but it taste kind of fruity, I like it." She took another drink.  
I smacked her hand, making the bottle fall to the ground and burst into a million tiny pieces. "What the hell are you thinking?"  
"Hey!" She snapped. "I was drinking that you asshole!"  
"After everything you went through, here you are drinking?"  
"Hey buddy, leave the chick alone." The guy who gave her the drink said, walking up and clenching his fist.  
I ignored him. "Riley, you're coming home with me."  
"Fuck you!" She said and ran off into the party. I couldn't see which way she went and the group of guys she was with wouldn't let me through, so I turned around and raced home to get the guys. Thankfully Sodapop and Darry were home sitting in the living room.  
Darry nodded at me as I walked in. "Hey Pony, what took you so long?"  
"I need you to come with me to the empty lot on 5th Street."  
Soda laughed. "What to drink? You can do that here Ponyboy."  
I shook my head. "No, Riley's there and she's wasted."  
"Riley?" Darry said giving me a confused look. "You mean the one you dated years ago?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, she's back in town, she's there and she's trashed."  
Soda stood up stretching. "I thought you were over her...now you're seeing her places."  
"I swear to God, its Riley! She's going to UT with me. I don't know why she's back and I don't know what's going on, but she's at that party and we've got to get her out of there."  
Darry sighed, standing up. "If you're pulling my leg...you'll pay for it Pony..."

We got to the lot in minutes. We jumped out and decided to split up and look for her. I went to where I saw her before, but she wasn't there and neither were the guys she was with, so I raced around, searching in cars for her. I was about to give up, when I looked up and saw her dancing around on the hood of a t-bird.  
I walked up. "Riley, get down from there!"  
"God Ponyboy, you're a fucking party pooper. Get lost!"  
Sodapop and Darry appeared out of nowhere next to me. I looked at them with pleading eyes, hoping maybe they could get her down. Before any of us could speak, she jumped down in front of us.  
"God, you brought your brothers? God, can't you be a man for once?"  
"Come on Riley..." I pleaded with her, trying to grab her arm.  
"No!" She yelled at me, pulling back and stumbling a bit.  
I reached to grab her, but Darry stepped forward and pushed me back.  
"I'm sick and tired of you!" Riley yelled, stumbling backwards as she ranted. "I don't want to sleep with you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to see you! I came here hoping I wouldn't have to see you and I've seen you everywhere now! Stop following me, stop grabbing me and just leave me the hell alone!"  
The next moment appeared to be in slow motion. Riley turned around, her blonde hair almost hitting all three of us across the face. She took one step forward and then fell backwards, passing out completely as she did. Darry took a step forward, scooped her up, cradle her in his arms and started walking towards the truck. "Come on guys, we're going home."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I should of spaced things out a bit more then they were, so in the bext chapter we're going to jump to November. Sorry, but if you want Ponyboy and Riley to start talking, we have to get through Thanksgiving first.

Also, sorry it took me SO long to post this, I was going through writer's block.

Riley:

"God my head! What the hell happened last night? And…" I paused in mid-thought. "Where the hell am I?" I looked around completely confused. Have you ever have a place look familiar and unfamiliar at the same time? I'd been here before…I knew that, but it had changed. New furniture? New paint? I'm not sure what it was, I just sat on the couch, looking around and trying to figure out where I was.

"Still waking up randomly at three in the morning?" Called a guy from the darken kitchen. Jesus God! Who the hell is that? What's going on? Oh god, what happened? What did I do? Ok, more along the lines, whom did I do? I had planned to make this stop! I wasn't going to do this anymore!

As I sat there, yelling at myself in my head, the mystery guy turned on the kitchen light, solving my mystery. There in the doorway, stood Darry. I was amazed when I first saw him. Was this possible? I mean, he hadn't changed a bit, other then maybe a few wrinkles of worry had crept onto his face and chosen to stay. His hair was still dark brown and slicked back, darken skin from working outside, everything about him was the same! Ok, now I get it!

"I'm dreaming aren't I? Are you supposed to be my voice of reason?"

Darry shrugged, God I hate it people do that! Why can't people just answer? I think guys think it makes them cool and macho if they just shrug at whatever you say.

"Well, voice of reason…where ya been?"

"Here…" He said dryly. "Where have you been?"

I laughed, shaking my head and grabbing a cigarette. "Nope…not answering that." I lit my cigarette and took a quick drag. "If you're my voice of reason, that means you know everything." I leaned back. "So go ahead voice, start lecturing. Darry was always good for a yelling."

He laughed lightly. "Still paranoid huh?"

"No! This is my dream and I control it. Don't make small talk."

He walked over to me. "Riley, you're not dreaming."

I sat there a minute thinking. "Wait…you and I didn't…"

"No!" Darry answered quickly. He looked shocked. "Why would you ask that?"

I sighed, putting my head to my hand, it hurt too much to shake no. "You don't want to know…" I thought a minute. "Wait, how did I get here?"

"Me and the boys came and got you. You were pretty far gone."

I sighed. "I better get back to my dorm, besides I don't want to see Ponyboy."

"Why?"

I looked at him a minute. "He didn't tell you?"

"Obviously not…" He leaned back, kicking his legs onto the coffee table. "Or maybe he did tell me and I think your reason for not seeing him isn't a valid one so I want to poke you for more information…your call."

I sat there staring at him, "Were you always this annoying?"

He shrugged again. Oh god I couldn't kill him right now!

"Would you stop shrugging and just answer? The English language is beautiful, use it!"

"What exactly do you want me to say? If this is your dream you should be able to control what I say."

"You just said this isn't a dream."

"Maybe you told me to say that."

"I didn't tell you to say anything." I paused. "God!" I got up. "You were not this annoying before."

"And you weren't a wino before." He said dryly.

I turned to him. "What did you call me?"

"You gonna do something about it?"

"Would you stop answer me with questions?"

"Does it annoy you?"

I stared at him, I wanted to smack him, but my arms weren't listening to me. "Why are you tormenting me?"

"It's called concern Riley…an old friend being concerned of what their old friend is doing."

I was rather shocked by what Darry had just said. Old friend? He considered me his friend? I sighed softly, reaching down and grabbing my coat off the floor. "Friends…who needs them…besides, old friend huh? Well, why in three years did you never try to contact this old friend? None of you did…contemplate a good answer for that and come find me when you have one." With that, I marched out the door, not waiting for an answer or another smart-ass comment.

My week of classes went by rather fast, new teachers, new faces; it was strange to me because for three years everything had been the same. I find structure very comforting, it's from being moved around so much as a child. I would fall into the structure of this place and find my comfort again; it would just take some time.

I had my own private dorm room and I loved it! I didn't want anyone else in my space. No one woke up as early as I did, I could wonder around the halls in complete silence. My favorite thing to do was wrap myself up in a blanket, walk down to the corner store to get a newspaper and cup of coffee, then sit at a picnic table and read while I sipped my coffee. I use to sit out on the patio every morning back in Wisconsin, I enjoyed the early morning and watching the sunrise…although sunsets were my favorite and I would still watch those, I had found an appreciation for the sunrise.

Saturday morning, I did my same routine. It was fall, so I walked there in jeans and a gray long sleeved shirt, with my dark blue blanket around my arms. I know what you're thinking, yes I do own a coat, but I had this blanket since I was little, it was my best friend. I walked back to campus this time, finding a spot just outside my building where rays of sunshine were resting peacefully between the two buildings. I set myself down there and began reading the local news. Although it was cold, it was the wind that made it worst. It blew my hair all over my face, making it impossible to read. I had to pull it back into a ponytail and tuck it to the side to keep it under control.

As I sat reading, I could hear someone walking by, but I assumed it was an early morning jogger, so I paid no attention.

"I thought that was you…" I turned my head and there was Darry walking up to me. "I wasn't sure, but then I saw that scar."

My eyes widen and I moved my hair to the other side. I didn't like people to see it, they would ask questions and make things uncomfortable. I leaned back a bit and watched him come up and sit next to me. "Hey Darry…"

"Working off a hangover in the sun?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that; should I laugh or yell? I decided to do neither and just turned my attention back to my newspaper. "Just reading the morning paper and drinking my coffee."

"I thought you hated coffee?"

"I learned to love it."

He nodded and watched me a minute. "It looks better."

I didn't look at him. "What looks better?" I took a drink of my coffee.

"The scar."

I couldn't help, but laugh at him. "Great small talk Darry…I would hope it would look better after three years."

He smirked. "I remember you having spirit, but not a pissed off attitude, what happened to you?"

I smiled at him. "Let's just call it life…ok?"

He nodded, pausing a moment before continuing. "You didn't wait for my answer the other night."

I laughed as I pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a quick drag. "Okay, let's hear it."

"You never told us how to contact to you, can't contact someone that disappears. So why didn't you contact us?"

I shook my head slowly, smiling to myself. "I'm going to assume that Ponyboy didn't tell you what happened and you were putting up a front last night." I took a long drag from my cigarette, making sure to blow it out slowly as I pondered the best way to put it; plain and simple. "Ponyboy said he didn't want to hear from me…so I respected his wish."

"Yeah I know that, but I didn't say I didn't want to hear from you."

I laughed. "Come on Darry…what would I have done if I called and Ponyboy had answered? What if he had gotten the mail the day my letter came? You're crazy for thinking that I would put my neck out there like that…you didn't do it for me. You knew Ponyboy knew how to contact me, so why didn't you get it from him?"

"I figured you would end up calling…figured something interesting would happen like you running away from home…guess I was wrong."

I finished the last drag from my cigarette and threw it aside, looking away. "No where to run to first…besides, things weren't that bad. I survived it didn't I?"

"What was it like living with your mom?"

I shrugged. "She's fine, remarried and all that. His name's Frank, not that bad of a guy. Nothing really to complain about honestly…" I turned to Darry. "I know you're not getting the answers you want, but that's because I can't give them to you."

"I just wanted you to know…Ponyboy missed you."

"Then he should of contacted me…I would of liked that."

"You know Ponyboy, he's stubborn; he says you won't talk to him, why won't you give him another chance?"  
I smiled softly. "I gave my mom a chance to go find what she wanted and looked what happened to me; I gave my dad a chance and look what that lead to. I'm not very big on second chances Darry, especially if they're based on rumors." I got up. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"Riley…" He called after me, I turned around and he was standing up. "What rumors are you talking about?"

I shook my head slowly. "I'm a slut Darry…ask Ponyboy."

"He didn't say anything about you being a slut…drunken bitch was more like it."

I smiled. "Then why did he ask me to go somewhere private? I'm not an idiot Darry, I know what that means."

"You may not be an idiot, but Ponyboy is…he probably honestly wanted to just talk about old times."

I laughed. "Three years is old times? Yeah let's relive it, really great times weren't they?"

He shrugged. "I had fun. It was kind of nice having a little sister."

I just shook my head. "I don't want to relive it. I got the shit knocked out of me on a regular basis and then got my heart broken by…" I paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out as a sigh. "The only person that I ever loved and felt like they loved me back."

Darry sighed to himself. "Guess that means you won't be showing up at our house in the middle of the night?"

I laughed again, making a smile come across my face. "Nope…sorry Darry."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. Just to answer one question, Johnny and Dally are not alive in this fic; it takes place after the events in the book. This chapter should answer the rest of your questions; if I miss any let me know. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Riley

I didn't see any of the guys for the next two months. I did stay away from the parties; what can I say, Darry knew how to get to me. I just absorbed myself in my schoolwork, I was valedictorian at my high school, had to keep up those high standards.

Thanksgiving break came and I figured it was time to stop at home and let the family know how I was doing. They didn't call or send any letters, probably busy being well…themselves.

When I first pulled up in my rent-a-car, everything seemed basically the same. The huge house set aside from town with acres of fields to roam around in. I got out of the car and looked around a minute, I couldn't tell if anyone was home. Then from out of nowhere, Joe came walking up.

"Hey Riley!" He said as he walked up and hugged me.

I smiled, "Hey Joe…how's everything?"

"Doing good…" He paused, looking me up and down. "Um…Frank and Abby didn't say you were coming home for the holidays."

I shrugged. "I figured I would surprise them."

"Yeah well…big surprise, they're leaving tomorrow for Florida."

I stared at him a minute then forced a smile and a laugh. "Oh…wow they didn't mention that. Um, well yeah I guess I'll just stay for the day and leave tomorrow when they do. I mean, it's not like I don't have a dorm to go back to."

He gazed at me with that sexy smile he use to do, honestly it's cuter when you're drunk. "You could spend the holidays with me." He put his hands on my hips and pulled me to him. "Could be very…exciting…"

I laughed. "Tempting…but I can work on some papers, have to keep my grades up or I'll loose my scholarship…" I stepped away from him. "I better go inside and say hi." I started to walk away.

Joe grabbed my arm. "Then let's have some fun right now, they'll be here all day."

"Joe stop it…I'm over it okay?"

He sighed, he sounded frustrated. "Want to go see the horses quick?" Was he trying to find an excuse for me not to go inside?

I laughed. "I can see them in a few minutes, besides you just want to roll around in the hay." I turned around and walked towards the house.

"Come on Riley, I know how you love those horses."

I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. Why was he trying to keep me from going inside? I just shrugged it off like it was nothing. I got to the front door and walked right inside into the living room. I walked through to the living room and into the kitchen, where Lila was at the sink washing dishes.

"Hey Lila!" I said with a smile.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey sweetie!" She ran over and hugged me. "They didn't say you were coming home!"

I hugged back. "I thought I would surprise everyone, but looks like the surprise is on me, he said they're going to Florida tomorrow."

She nodded and looked at me with wide eyes. "Yeah…um…hun why don't you go out and look at the horses, I know how much you love them." She put her hand on my back and started pushing me towards the patio.

"What's with everyone and the damn horses? What we get a purple one or something?"

"No, I just thought…"

"Riley?" Frank's voice intruppted Lila, I turned around and he was standing on the stairs.

I smiled at him. "Hey Frank."

"What…are you doing here?" He was staring at me like he did the first time we met. I didn't understand it.

I shrugged. "Home for the holidays? But everyone told me you guys are heading out of town, so I'll just visit for a bit then leave."

"I..um…" He stuttered.

"Okay hun, you can put this bag in the car." My mom's voice came from upstairs. I noticed both Lila and Frank stared up the stairs like they were sending her telepathic signals not to come down. Obviously she didn't get them, because she came right down and stopped next to Frank. "Riley…hi…"

All I could do was stare; my mom was standing there in stretch pants and a plain black t-shirt, with a huge bump hiding under it. She wasn't like this when I left and I'd only been gone three months, what the hell was going on?

"Mom…you're um…." All I could do was stutter.

She smiled at me, that mocking smile she had given me the day she promised to come back for me. "I'm pregnant."

I just blinked at her. "How far along?"

She shrugged, still donning that smile. "Let me think…roughly five months."

My eyes widen. "You were pregnant when I was still living here and no one told me?"

The smile became bigger and made me want to scream at her, "We didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? Don't you think you'd like to inform someone their going to be a sister?"

Mom laughed. "What are you talking about silly?"

My heart stared to race in my chest and my body tensed up. "You're my mother…you have a baby and that makes me and the baby siblings…."

Abby laughed again. "Half siblings don't try to label this child like that."

"Label?" My voice stared to rise. "Label? What the hell does that mean?"

"Frank would never hurt this child, unlike your father."

"And if you had been there it wouldn't of happen or if you would sent for me…" I paused, the question I had always wanted an answer to was going to get one finally. "Why didn't you send for me Abby?"

"What did you call me?"

"Calm down Riley…" Frank said, putting his hand on Abby's shoulders.

I ignored him. "You heard what I called you, now the answer the questions…why didn't you ever send for me?"

Abby took a deep breath, collecting herself and keeping her voice cool and calm. "Just weren't ready yet…I mean Frank and I had barely been married a year when you came here."

I nodded. "Well…looks like you're ready for a kid now. Is that why you pushed me to go somewhere so far away?"

Abby looked at Frank. "Love, will you put this in the car for me? Delilah, please go help him."

Frank nodded and they both walked outside. Abby turned back to me. "Why don't we go look at the horses?"

I sighed. "No…I don't want to look at the god damn horses, I want to know what the hell is going on here!"

Abby walked up to me. "So it's the truth you want?"

I nodded. "Yes, don't you feel you at least owe me that?"

Abby sighed, "Riley, I had been 18 for a month when I gave birth to you. I was pushed into something that I didn't want and I tried to make it work because that's what I was supposed to do! I don't have to do that anymore, I'm happy…"

Those last two words hit me, I'd known it all along and there was the proof. I still said it anyway, why…why did I have to say it? She'd already stuck a knife in my heart, now I was making her twist it. I took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. "And I don't fit into the happy ending do I Abby?"

Her face was smug; these years had changed who she once was. She now thought she was better then anyone and anyone below her didn't get an ounce of respect from her. "I'm paying for your college, what more do you want from me?"

God damn that knife! My heart ached, it became heavy and hallow in my chest and I felt like I was going to fall over. My breathing quickens and my eyes started to sting from the hot tears that were now forming in the corner. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me…I'm sorry I was such a let down."

There was nothing more to say. I'd known all along I wasn't wanted in this house, why should actually hearing it hurt me? It did, it hurt really bad. I picked up my bag and I walked out of that house, never planning on returning again.

As I made my way to my car, Lila came running up to me. "Riley…Riley…stop!"

I turned around and just stared at her.

She was the red in my eyes and hugged me. "I'm sorry baby…I'm so sorry."

I sniffed and hugged her back. "I'm fine…I'm perfectly fine." I pushed away. "Look Lila, I'm not coming back. Abby's made it clear she doesn't want me here and well if that's what she wants then I'll give it to her." I looked down a minute, sniffling and wiping my eyes then looked back at Lila trying to smile. "Write me…let me know you're doing ok and promise if they turn on you that you'll leave too."

Lila rubbed my cheek. "Why any person wouldn't want a girl like you is beyond me. That care of yourself."

Lila and I hugged one more time and then I left. I just started driving. I drove all around town just looking at everything. I don't know why I felt the need to see every site one more time, but I had to. I drove by every place I had partied at, the high school, any place I thought of! And then I went back to the airport and traded in my tickets and I went back to Tulsa.

It was after midnight by the time I got home, I was the only person in my dorm. I'm surprised they didn't close them completely. After putting my stuff there I decided not to stay. I wanted a drink; I wanted something I could control! I wanted this pain in my heart to go completely numb and disappear!

I walked to an old corner store that had a reputation for selling drinks to anyone. Sure enough, they didn't question my purchase and let me walk out with it. I sat down on a bench outside of the store, open up the bottle and took a swig; it was strong, but so good. My taste buds delighted at the long missed sensation now rushing over them. I set the bottle down and took a breath, preparing myself for more.

"When did you come back to town?" I heard behind me.

I turned my head and behind me stood my half brother from my dad's side, Davis. "Months ago." I reply, taking another drink.

"And picking up Dad's habits; like father like daughter."

I shrugged. "Guess so."

"Don't get smart with me little princess…"

I sighed. "I ain't done anything to you Davis, leave me be."

He walked in front of me. "Pretty big bottle you got there."

I took a drink of it. "Yep…"

"Buy it yourself?"

"What's it to you?"

"Come on Riley, don't you want to help your brother that's down on his luck?"

"Down on his luck?" I laughed. "Step-daddy not handing out the dough anymore?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bench. "What's it to you?"

I jerked my arm making him let go. "Nothing." I started to walk away, but Davis came up behind me, picked me up by my neck and slammed me against a wall, holding me there by my neck. I let go of my bottle in the midst of this and gripped his hand, trying to loosen his grip. "Stop it…"

"Give me the cash!"

"Piss off!"

His grips tighten. "Give it up Riley!"

I kicked my legs at him trying to get him to let go, but my body became weaker and weaker. In his eyes I saw the same twisted looked Earl had the day he attacked me. And just like that day with Earl, everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

(Please remember when Riley jumps between saying "mom" and "Abby" it's because when she says mom is when she hurting because she still loves her and Abby is when she's mad and doesn't want to love her)

Ponyboy:

Something inside of me that night told me to go for a walk and again, something said to take that street home. I can't tell you what, to this day I still don't know. I didn't notice her at first as I made my way down the street, it was pretty dark, the only light was on the corner and she wasn't sitting in it.

As I made my way to the spot where she sat, it was the smoke that I noticed first. I figured it was just a homeless guy that had gotten a cigarette off of someone. As I made it closer, I noticed the outline of the person and realized it was a girl. I stopped in front of her and glared, that's when I realized it was Riley.

"Riley?"

She looked up quickly with wide eyes, but when she saw it was I, she sighed and laid back. "Oh…hi Pony."

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged, taking a hit of her cigarette. "Smoking…"

"On an empty street in the middle of the night?" I glared at her more and realized her face had marks on it. "Did someone mug you?"

She laughed. "Story of my life…just move along, nothing to see here."

"God I wish you would knock off your crap!" I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Who did this?"

"My half brother Davis…I'm fine, he just took like ten bucks off of me."

I could smell her breath now. "And you've been drinking again?"

"Been…I got three drinks in before Davis broke it." She rubbed her face and looked away. "I should get back to the dorms…it's lately…" She started to walk away.

I grabbed her arm. "Riley, are you seriously ok?"

She refused to look at me. "I told you, I'm fine."

I pulled her to me, putting my arms on her waist and looked her in the eye. "I know you're lying to me."

She was quiet for a minute, just staring at my eyes. "Please let me go…" She said softly.

"Not till you tell me to my face that you're fine."

Her eyes went soft; they glowed with a deep blue I'd never seen before. Her skin was paler then I remembered it and her body shook slightly as I held onto it. She sighed softly as her eyes went misty and she spoke soft then before. "I can't lie to your face Ponyboy…"

I put my hand on her cheek. "Then don't, what's going on Riley?"

I finally broke her down. The tears she has been holding back finally busted out into an emotional display. Her body went limp and I had to hold onto her to keep her standing. She struggled to breathe as her body racked with sobs. Through her tears she tried to choke out what was wrong, but I couldn't understand it; so I just held her to me, running my fingers through her golden hair and breathing in the perfume her body naturally produced.

"Calm down Riley…" I whispered in her ear. "I'm here for you…"

She took some deep breaths and stopped crying. After a minute of pause, she pushed me away. "Get off of me!" She demanded, glaring at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I was just trying to comfort you."

"You're just trying to use me! Like everyone else you think this is some fun game! Let's see if the rumors are true, let's see who can get into her pants first. Well it sure as hell isn't gonna be you! I don't care what I felt for you before!"

I laughed, rolling my eyes to myself. "You are so messed up right now it's not even funny! I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't want in your pants, you're not the hottest thing ever Riley, so get over yourself!"

She laughed back, smiling a vindictive smile. "You seemed to think I was when we were together." She walked towards me. "Come on Ponyboy, admit it! You would of done anything to get in my pants if I ever gave you one ounce of feeling that you could. Admit it!"

I glared at her in anger. "That was then and this is now…you're not who you use to be Riley…I don't know what's happened to you."

"A dose of reality Ponyboy, why don't you take one? There's a lot more going on outside of here and you're little gang…so why don't you grow the fuck up and get over it!"

"You're the one bringing it up and bringing it into this. I never said anything about the past; I never said anything about wanting you! And as for a reality check, you're the one who needs to take one! You're just sitting here looking for a fight to make yourself feel better so someone else can come along and throw you the pity party you always enjoyed being thrown for you!"

"Pity party? You want to talk about pity parties? What about you Ponyboy?! Oh I'm a poor greaser who'll never make it anywhere. You're pathetic!"

"Me pathetic? I did something about it Riley; I'm at the University with a full scholarship! I worked hard for that and I won't have you sit here and demean it just to make yourself feel better. The reality you think is real is a fake, just like you!"

She took those words to heart; she stood there staring at me, completely quiet. Her eyes took on that blue again and I could see by her chest that her breath had quickened again. She looked at me in the eye for another few minutes before finally speaking, nodding as she did. "You're right…you're always right Pony. I am a fake and my reality is fake…I need to grow up and accept that. Thank you…" She turned around and started to walk away, in the complete opposite direction that she needed to go.

"…GOD!" I said in frustration, running to catch up with her, passing her and stopping right in front of her. "Do you think telling half truths is fun? Gonna keep me running after you trying to figure out what happened to you? You know what? After this I'm done, if you want to choose to keep your mouth close and not trust me at least as a friend like we once were, then so be it! You have a choice right now Riley, either tell me or don't. If you don't, then that's it I'm done. You can get go get drunk, go sleep with whomever you want, do whatever you want! I won't stop you and I won't chase you. I'm done!"

She stood there, staring at me with a blank look overcoming her sweet face. I think she was dumbfounded by what I had said. I was too mad to stand around and wait though. I sighed again and started to walk away.

I barely made two steps before behind me I heard. "My mom got remarried…"

I turned around and looked at her. She walked over to a bench just a few feet from where we stood. I followed her over and sat down next to her.

Her face was somber; she didn't look at me at all, just down at her hands. "His name's Frank. He's not that bad I guess…honestly, he tried to make me feel welcome. He didn't do as good as the maid Lila did though, she was really nice." She sighed softly. "Yeah I forgot that part about Frank…he was the richest guy in town. He was a horse breeder so he was home quiet a lot." She smiled to herself. "I could ride any time I wanted, go wherever I wanted and he took care of everything. Gave me money any time I wanted it and would of let me get away with murder I swear." She looked up at the stars. "The field were so wide and far you could go for miles. You could see every star in the sky as if they had just been created; they shone with just this grace I can't even begin to explain. It was a small town, but it was nice town, like you hear about in the movies."

I nodded. "Sounds beautiful…and nice I mean, you went from rags to riches basically. Good for you Riley."

She turned to me and smiled mischievously. "No one ever tells you that it comes with a price." She turned away, looking down again. "I…couldn't escape this feeling that I wasn't wanted there. You could tell by how Frank acted he knew nothing about me until the police called and told my mom about the accident. He was at a complete lost for words when I first got there, but had a room all set up for me. Abby had changed too. She didn't talk to me like she use to or even look at me. She use to have this glow, this presents about her that just told you she was a good person and someone you could trust. She lost that glow. She spent most of her time out with friends shopping or something, I'm not really sure I never asked. She acted like I was pest, a pebble in her shoe so to speak." Riley sighed softly. "It didn't seem like anyone wanted me around till I met Joe."

My heart honestly jumped when I heard her say a guy's name, funny because after these three years I thought I was over her, only interested in what had happened while she was gone because I was a caring friend. That's the moment I realized, I still cared about her. I gulped slightly, "Boyfriend?"

She laughed slightly, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Not really…he was Frank's stable boy. We became friends; he was just someone to talk to at first. He told me about the parties in town and one night, I let him take me to one. They offered me a drink and I took it, not thinking much of it." She paused as she played with her fingers, probably searching for the right words to say. "I'm not sure if it's the greatest excuse, but one drink lead to another and by the end of the night I was so far gone I wasn't sure what I was doing." She sobbed slightly while taking a breath. "And it felt good to me…it felt good not to feel what I'd been feeling for months. He took me home and was kissing on me and grabbing me and I just let him…I let him because I couldn't feel a thing and it felt so good I didn't want it to end." She put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes; I could barely understand when she sobbed. "And I slept with him…"

My heart crumbled when she said it; it reminded me of the day we founded her beaten within an inch of her life and lying under her kitchen table. I couldn't let her know it hurt me, I told her I wanted to know and I had to take the good with the bad. I put my hand on her back and rubbed slowly. "It's ok Riley…it was a one time thing."

She laughed through her sobs. "No it wasn't…and it wasn't only him."

After hearing that my entire heart crumbled and disappeared somewhere in my digestive system, "Wow…" was all I could manage to let out.

She sniffed slightly and turned to me. "I was always drunk when I did, I couldn't feel anything and the only thing I wanted to feel was loved. I drank to destroy the bad and I slept around to try to create good because my stupid thought was, they wouldn't touch me if they didn't love me right? Just like my stupid thought was that Abby and Frank had to love me because they wanted me to go to college and make something of myself." She laughed. "I'm huge fool aren't I?"

Thank God she said that! I just wanted the subject to change. "You're not a fool, they must care to send you to college, they're help paying for room and board aren't they?"

Her eyes were blood red and she just shook her head in a knowing way before turning and looking me in the eye. "Tomorrow's Thanksgiving and I'm sitting on a street corner and drinking away my feelings Ponyboy…what do you think?"

I put my arm across her shoulder and hugged her to me as she looked away again. "Tell me what happened."

"Frank said he'd pay for everything when I told them about the colleges I had applied to. I was kind of surprised because he didn't seem like the type that would want a girl in college, but he was supportive and so was mom. I left thinking things were good between us and I was just an idiot for thinking what I had thought. I showed up there this morning, completely excited to see them and spend time together. When I walked up, Joe told me they were going out of town for the holiday, so I said I'd just say hi. First Frank walked in and then my mom did…with a huge belly."

I was confused. "She got fat?"

Riley let out a small sincere laugh. "No…she's pregnant…about five months along. I was there for two months and no one bothered to tell me. I asked why they didn't tell me I was going to have a sibling and Abby told me it wouldn't be my sibling." She took a deep breath, no longer crying. "And that she had me at a young age and tried to make things work and they didn't and that she wanted to restart her life…so they're paying me off by paying for my college and I need to stay away from their happy life."

Man…how could anyone hurt someone like that? "Riley, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She smiled to herself, looking back up at the stars for a moment then back to the grounded. "I knew that's what it was Ponyboy and I was a fool for letting myself think even for a moment that someone could love me like that. Earl didn't want me…why would Abby want me? Like she said I'm just a reminder of the past and no one wants a reminder of the past hanging around." She tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing a scar of her temple.

I stared at it. "Yeah…who want to walk around with something like that on them?"

She glanced at me and realized what I was staring at and flipped her hair out, looking away again. "Please don't stare at it…I don't get to erase my past like everyone else."

"I don't get to either…I'd erase the day I lost my parents…"

She turned to me quickly. "I'm sorry Pony, I didn't mean it like that."

I smiled, rubbing her cheek to keep her face turned to mine. "It's fine Riley, really. Sometimes bad things happened and we just have to move on." I leaned in and kissed her forehead, but stayed close to her.

We sat like that for what seem liked hours, just staring at each other. Her eyes still had a glowing rim of red, but that didn't take away from the sapphire blue hint that I had always adored. Her lips were light pink and looked as soft as they always had. She was broken and upset and I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to wipe away all the pain she had ever felt.

Riley broke my thought and silence though by pushing away again. "I'm not going through that again either Ponyboy…thanks for being my friend, but as for anything else…I just can't go through that pain again."


End file.
